


In those final moments

by Francisthebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisthebee/pseuds/Francisthebee
Summary: Shared glances across the great hall, looks we're hoping no one either sees or fully pays attention to. A brief smile momentarily breaking the mask of the Slytherin prince and a slightly bigger one returned from the wizarding world's saviour from across the hall. HP/DM Oneshot; not my characters.





	

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters and wouldn't know what to do with them if I did *sigh*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A sunny afternoon on the Hogwarts grounds. Just laying next to each other by the lake, whispered conversations about nothing in particular, teachers, classes. Avoiding all subjects of the future, of family, of the darker topics; because at this time, it’s one of their only moments to be carefree. 

It’s winter this time, holed up in a small alcove where nobody is sure to find us, just the two of us without the eyes of the entire student body; the golden boy, the death eater. Here, we’re simply two teenagers with entirely contrasting but incredibly complementing lives who do nothing more than sit and enjoy each other’s company. Well, a little more.  
Shared glances across the great hall, looks we’re hoping no one either sees or fully pays attention to. A brief smile momentarily breaking the mask of the Slytherin prince and a slightly bigger one returned from the wizarding world’s saviour from across the hall. 

Secret meetups in empty classrooms during their shared free periods. Precious moments to be fully alone after convincing their respective friends that they were either taking a quick trip to Madame Pomfrey or had to talk to another teacher about a recently assigned essay. The few moments spent with someone who really understands you and that you have no expectations to meet. 

Meetings get incredibly more infrequent as the time nears of the war. Both having to make an extra effort not to seek one another out in fear of the other being killed. But that just made their meetings more precious, intimate, more worth the time they had to hide their feelings which no one, no one would expect of them. Even so, they still see very little of each other and doubts begin to come to mind. 

It’s moments, only moments before the final battle. Yet here they both are, together, spending their possibly last moments diminishing any previous doubts and they leave with a soft embrace and a light goodbye, both holding onto the hope that they will once again reunite. 

All these key moments flash through his mind as he sits hunched over, leaning on the broken and crumbled wall for support. He knows that with the spell used on him, there’s no hope for survival. He can sense his brain becoming almost fuzzy, his eyes feeling ever so slightly more heavy as they continuously droop closed. Then he sees someone, someone who certainly shouldn’t be here, running towards him, possibly screaming his name but the explosions and flashes of spells from wands seem to turn everything to a slightly muffled sound. 

Oh, he realises, it’s him. 

And a sadness overcomes him, one he thought that he would only feel if this were happening the other way around. But as he sees the tears streaming down his face with sobs wrecking his body, as he can see his mouth open, screams sure to be tumbling out, he’s never felt more heartbroken.  
He can tell that it’s finally coming to an end, his life that is, not the battle. 

He uses his last efforts to fully open his eyes, to sit up and to gently place a single hand on the cheek of his lover. 

And for the final time, he says goodbye. Fading into a darkness with his final image being those striking green eyes.


End file.
